Under the Neon Lights
by tylerrbret
Summary: What happens when you fall for the wrong person? What do you do when you realize this and keep coming back for more? Warning: M/M slash and Language


**Warnings: Language and a bit of naughty slash! Don't read it if you shouldn't! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Justin Gabriel, or anything else related to the WWE…no matter how hard I wish it were true**

**This is my first EVER fic that I've put up, simply because I've been too embarrassed. It was actually a dream that I had and decided to expand upon. **

***Big blocks of italics are flashbacks**

****Our main character will be completely unknown in this story! You'll find out why at the end**

He felt them almost as soon as he stepped through the door; the eyes that were piercing into him like daggers as he began to step to the bar. The neon lights above were shining brightly, casting hues of varying color around the large club. It was all too familiar because this was the same routine that they used all the time. At the bar he got a bottle of water and waited. It wouldn't be long. It never was. Nursing the bottle for a moment, he fended off a few people who decided to try and flirt with him. He knew that the person he was here for would be mad as hell if he were seen talking to anyone else.

With his back to the ground he didn't see the person moving behind him, or how close they were getting until he felt hot breath on his neck. The first time they had met was exactly like this, but at that time he'd freaked out. The other man was way too damn close, but now it no longer shocked him. He'd been expecting it actually because that was how they met every time. "Hey baby, I've missed you." That sensual voice nearly made his legs give out, but he pretended not to notice the other man and continued to stare along the bar's length. A deep throaty chuckle sounded behind him and all too soon he felt hands circling his waist and a body pressing up against him. "I said I missed you." He didn't want to be happy about that sentence, after all this was a completely fucked up situation, but he couldn't help it. The fingers on his hips dug in a little and he groaned. "Look at me." That voice would be the death of him. Slowly he turned in the arms until he was face to face with one Justin Gabriel. It hurt to be so in love with someone who was only using you, but that was how he found himself in this situation.

_ He'd met Justin at work, as he was one of the agents working for the WWE and he met the other man at one of the events. Love at first sight was something he didn't believe in, but lust at first sight definitely was. To say he to get into Justin's bed that very moment was an understatement. While making his rounds at the party, he happened upon Justin and a few of the other superstars from the show talking about this and that. A very close friend of his, whose ring name would be Alicia Fox, invited him over and was introduced to few of the wrestlers, including Justin, and they all talked for a few minutes before they began to disperse. Soon it was down to Alicia, Justin and himself talking, but Alicia was called away from something and he was left with the man he so desperately wanted to kiss right then and there. He tried to remain casual as best he could, but he found himself staring at the rather delectable lips of one Mr. Gabriel. Obviously he wasn't good at sneaking quick glances, because a smirk lit up Justin's face and he laughed a little. "Do I have something on my face, or do you see something you like?" He couldn't even come up with an excuse for his staring so all he managed to do was mumble an apology and look at his feet. Embarrassed didn't come close to how he felt. His face felt like it was on fire as color flooded to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He didn't notice when Justin moved closer to him and he felt the brunette's breath tickle his ear. "You look really cute when you blush." At that his face seemed to burn even more, and the chuckle that came from Justin made his knees weak. All that came out of his mouth was a jumble of multiple sentences. Another laugh from Justin and he was mortified. Making a complete fool of yourself in front of someone you were so desperately wanting to sleep was nothing something he had planned. Apparently Justin found that endearing though because he actually gave him his number, after he swore that he wasn't making fun of him, before he too was called away._

_That was one of the happiest times of his life, and it had been good for a while. He and Justin went out on a few dates when their schedules allowed and got to know each other. Then things became rocky the first time they had come to this very club. He and Justin were dancing when he felt the other man's hand slip to his ass. He'd started to panic a little because normally Justin didn't do things like that even when they were at a nightclub. Justin had even said that while in public hands were to stay above the waist and kissing was to remain light and he respected that. When he felt those fingers curl around his cheeks his thoughts became worrisome. Staring into his love's face, yes at this time he did know that he was in love with Justin, he saw the look in his eyes. A look of complete and utter lust stared back at him. Justin ground their groins together and he couldn't help the moan that bubbled out of his throat. "I need you NOW! I need you to touch me NOW!" _

_Grabbing his wrist, Justin pulled him into the more private part of the club and pressed him to the wall melding their lips together in a bruising kiss. It hurt, it felt as though his lip was bleeding, but Justin was so insistent that he couldn't say no. A part of him didn't want to anyway. He'd never seen Justin so worked up before and it was actually a bit of a turn on. Grinding against one another as the kiss deepened. He'd wanted this for so long and as much as he didn't want their first time together to be in a skeezy nightclub he was powerless to resist. His body was tingling with anticipation as Justin finally pulled back to breathe. "On your knees baby, I need you." That gravelly voice was overpowering his senses as he dropped to his knees and began to undo Justin's jeans. Pulling aside the other man's underwear he licked his lips as Justin's member sprang forward to thump against his chin. His mouth was actually watering for it as he tentatively stuck his tongue out to lick the underside of the organ. A hiss came from Justin as he lips slowly closed over the head and he began to bob up and down. "That's it baby. You're doing so good. Ah! Feels so amazing!" The praise was going to his head and he wanted to hear more. He liked hearing Justin compliment his on his talents. Licking along the length he slowly lowered himself down until he had the entire thing in his mouth and beginning to slide into his throat. "Oh god, baby! That is fucking amazing. You're doing so good. I don't know if I can hold out." Looking up into Justin's face as he continued to he reveled in the fact that he could make Justin feel this good. With a smirk, he began to hum and that seemed to take Justin over the edge because he felt the man spasm and erupt into his mouth. "Swallow it baby. Don't waste any of it." As instructed he wasted none of it and began to stand when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "No baby. We're not done." _

_His jean covered erection throbbed painfully at that one single comment and he smiled. "Turn around for me. I'll make you feel good baby." Once more following instructions, he turned and his jeans and underwear were soon removed exposing his quivering ass to Justin. Not wanting to waste any time Justin presented two fingers to his mouth and he knew what to do. Pulling the digits into his mother he lathered them with his tongue and sucked on them for a moment or two. No sooner were they put into his mouth were they pulled free and slowly began to circle his opening. His body was on fire from the sensations and then the digits were thrust into his body and began to probe. Scissoring his fingers Justin searched for that one spot. It didn't take much searching and then he was moaning loudly and gasping for breath as Justin brushed that spot repeatedly. "Baby, I can't wait. I need to be inside you." The fingers were pulled from him, and he groaned at their departure before crying out as something much larger began to take their place. Justin took his time and eased his way in giving him a moment to get adjusted to his size. "Baby, you're so tight. It feels like you're strangling me. God, you feel so amazing!" _

_When he was accustomed to Justin's size he smacked the other man's thigh to get him to move and then groans and moans filled that room as Justin thrust into him. The pained pleasure was almost overwhelming and he began to stroke himself as he Justin continued to vigorously pound into him over and over. It felt so good and he didn't know how much longer he was going to last and he was sure Justin was in the same boat. "Oh god baby, you're so good! I'm not going to last much longer." He honestly didn't even know how long they'd been going but he didn't care. All he cared about was the amazing sensation that was coursing through his body as Justin finally pushed him over the edge and he exploded in a mess that covered the floor. His body clenched upon his release and Justin cried out as he came not moments releasing deep into him. "You were amazing baby." He smiled at that as they both lay there heaving and gasping for breath,. Justin's forehead was pressed against his shoulder as his breath slowly returned to normal. That was the greatest thing he'd ever experienced in his life. Slowly pulling apart they got dressed in a comfortable silence and returned to the main part of the club. _

_Justin's was moderately quiet as they left, but he didn't mind. Back at the hotel, they separated for the night. Sleep came easy to him that night. The next morning, and for a few days after, things were different. Justin wouldn't call or text. If they were to pass each other in the hall the other man would ignore him. He began to wonder if he did something wrong and finally after a week he confronted Justin about it. Justin gave him a quizzical look and a laugh burst out, this laugh however didn't make his knees do funny things. "Seriously, what the fuck? You were a hell of a good fuck dude, but come on. We're not together. You were a tricky lay, but I finally got you. Just had to be sweet you for a while." That hurt. It hurt so damn much. He didn't even respond before turning and fleeing. For two weeks he couldn't even bring himself to look at the other man. Why did he have to fall for him? One day after work, his phone started to buzz and without even looking at who it was he answered. "Hey baby. I've missed you." Almost dropping the phone, he tried to squeak out a response. Why was Justin calling him? The other man made it painfully clear that he was just a one-time fuck and that was it. He was confused, and his heart was hurting, so he told Justin this. "No baby. You got it all wrong. I would never hurt you like that. Come up to my room. We'll talk." And, despite his better judgment he went. Justin's way with words soon had his wrapped in the brunette's spell once more. Things were good again, until they went back to that same club with the same neon lights. The same thing happened once more. He was used, told he was only a quick fuck and tossed aside. This was the routine they fell into. He would fall for Justin's apology, and be back with him. only to used once more._

Looking into the brunette's face, he smiled and nuzzled Justin's throat. "Oh baby, did you miss me too?" He did, despite himself and the sick game Justin was playing with him. He was so in love with the other man. He couldn't help himself. "Do you want to go dance with me?" With a nod he followed Justin out to the dance floor. Justin, with his big beautiful smile, watched him for a moment before leaning forward and pressing their lips together in a breathtaking kiss. He was doomed to live like this. Only to be used by Justin when he was lonely, but he couldn't break free. He needed the other man. He needed Justin just liked he needed those damn neon lights that were shining above their heads.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Feedback of any kind would be much appreciated. Also, this follow up to this story will be coming along soon where we will finally find out who our main character is, or at least his name so we don't have to refer to him as baby! A small hint: He's not a superstar!**


End file.
